Carthage (Cumania)
Carthage, '''officially the '''Empire of Carthage, is a nation in the Cumania Minecraft Server. It has a total of seven members (including vassals), being regarded as one of the most powerful countries in the server. Carthage spans over four continents, consisting of the four mainland provinces, the Insular Province, the lands owned by the New Columbus Colonial Company, the colonies of Tingis and New Castile, and the autonomous kingdom of Tangier. History Beginnings Carthage was founded in May 21st, 2019 by Neim and Brazilian. Neim had left Old Cumania in an "odyssey", later being joined by Brazilian. From early on, the fledging nation faced difficulties, most notably the /nuke incident on the day of its foundation, and an incident involving Ekros "accidentally" exploding a TNT in Pheonicia. However, with the adhering of Complex and Trantor to the country, it soon began its rise. Being situated on a jungle, Carthage had to deforest its way into expanding. With the creation of Sidon in the south, however, and the building of the first iron farm, as well as expansion from Phoenicia itself, the kingdom soon rose to become a major power. With the creation of the Triarchy of Water between Ekrosia, New Suceava and New Merton, the Kingdom of Elam accepted to become a Carthaginian protectorate, later known as Tangier. Simultaneosly, Frisia joined the country, and the colony of Tingis was established. The Sack of Ekrosia After numerous standoffs between Ekrosia and Carthage, including one event in which the latter stole Ekros' TNTs, the tension reached a boiling point. On May 29th, Ekros jokingly proposed to kill Brazilian in-game; the latter responded by teleporting Ekros to him and throwing him on lava. However, the Spaniard reacted, and soon a brawl began in the mines of Tangier, with Frisia coming to Brazilian's assistence. At that moment, Ekros, being defeated, declared war upon Carthage. The Carthaginians immediately reacted by launching an invasion of Ekrosia from Elam. New Merton declared neutrality, while New Suceava joined in Carthage's side. The invasion was swift, and Ekrosia was quickly occupied. However, Ekros warped to Phoenicia, where he exploded Carthage's storage room. Enraged, the Carthaginians and the remainder of the coalition completely destroyed Ekrosia with TNTs. Ekros refused to unconditionally surrender at first; however, after pressure from Frisia and Brazilian, he ultimately accepted the Treaty of Phoenicia, and New Suceava annexed Ekrosia. Modern History Defunct Period The Cumania server changed maps on June 6th, resulting in Carthage's extinction. However, on July 14th, the old map was revived, along with all the old nations. Conflict and Expansion In late July, Carthage claimed an island off the coast of Cumania, establishing Fort Omaha there. However, successive expansions of the defense lines increased tensions with Londin's Brighton. Tensions came to the boiling point when Londin claimed the Holy Cross Island, which had been Carthaginian territory since its foundation, and violated a warning by Frisia by building a tower near to Carthage's iron farm. Therefore, war broke out, and after shelling and quick occupation, Brighton was annexed by NCCC and transformed into New Seattle. Carthage's expansionist policies also brought tensions with its neighbours, such as Scotland's refusal of an alliance offer and the establishing of the New Reno colony, to the disapproval of Temeria. Industralization Carthage has been developing its industrial sector, with the expansion of the Resource Center in Sidon and the industralization on the Cuman River coast, along with having a large participation in the server's melon trade market. Area 56 controversy On August 6th, Londin and Ben claimed to have found a secret installation on the underground of Ekrosia, known as Area 56. Carthage expelled the trespassers and initially denied the installation's existence; however, Brazilian later clarified it was merely a redstone testing area.